In aerospace applications it is often necessary to run electrical cables between components such as a wing structure and a flap that move relative to one another and cause the cable to flex. It is therefore necessary to design the cable run to protect against unacceptable damage over the lifetime of the cable.
WO2009/130473 describes a cable protector comprising a disc shaped member with a central aperture. An inner face of the cable protector is dished to accommodate the adjacent end of a helically wound section of cable. An arm extends tangentially from an outer edge of the disc shaped member, the arm comprising an end wall and a pair of side walls which together define a channel which is adapted to receive and key with a length of cable extending from the wound section of cable when in use. A tag extends from an outer edge of the disc shaped member.